Jammed Door
by ChellTheGreenFairy
Summary: What happens when Tohru goes to her Aunts for three weeks and on the second Yuki and Kyo come to rescue her and their zodic cruse gets revealed? Find out!


Hurray! My first Fruit Baskets Fan fic! I'm so happy to write it! Now I'm only gotten to the third volume of Fruit Baskets cause that's the only one out in the states until August and plus. I will never watch the Amine! Okay maybe I will if I get enough money to buy the DVD and pray it has English sub. Anywaaaaays...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any from fruit baskets.  
  
Tohru looked at the letter again and looked at the apartment door with the numbers 666 printed on it. Was this really where her aunt lived? In apartment that had the numbers 666 and music seeping out from under the door. Tohru knocked at the door hoping that the knock could be heard through the music. Every thing went dead silence. The door flung open.  
  
"Tohru! You're her-"  
  
"Now I will tell you what I've done for you! 50,000 tears I cried-" The stereo belted out interrupting her aunt.  
  
"One sec!" She yelled over the music and did a combat roll across the floor and turned off the stereo.  
  
"Good thing there was a pause in-between songs!" Her aunt tipped her head to the side brightly smiling.  
  
"Hello Aunt Peterson." Tohru said returning her smile. She forgot about all her worries about leaving Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo. Aunt Peterson hopped up onto the couch.  
  
"Go ahead and drop your stuff by the door. I'll put it in the guest room later." Aunt Peterson requested by pointing by the door. "Oh could you please call me Christy. Aunt Peterson makes me feel like I'm 30 when I'm only 18." Christy asked as she ran her fingers through her auburn hair.  
  
Tohru set her stuff down knocking down a pile of CDs. "Oh I'm sorry!" She said falling to the ground picking up at the CDs.  
  
"Bah. Forget. I can never keep them up anyways." Christy said hopping up picking up Tohru's bag. "Whoa! This is dang light! You do know your staying for awhile don't you?"  
  
"That's half my clothes." Tohru said as a sweat drop came to vist.  
  
"... That's it tomorrow I'm taking you shopping." Christy ordered as she picked up at the other bag that was even lighter. "Anyways fallow me I'll show you to your room. Can you believe that I'm getting this apartment dirt- cheap? No one would take it cause it's the number 666." She said walking down the hallway.  
  
"Your apartment is very nice. Christy-san." Tohru said nodding looking up at the pictures of the Geisha's on the wall. Christy stopped dead in her tracks as Tohru ran into her. "Is everything alright?"  
  
"Da door always getting stuck. YAA!" Christy yelled as she kicked the door up. "Door fixed." She yelled brightly. She walked over to the bed and put Tohru's bags on the bed. The pink bedspread seemed to engulf the bags. The walls were colored with big yellow daffodils. The floor was a mellow pink. Almost like pink lemon was spilled on the carpet. "Will this be okay?"  
  
"This is great. Thank you!" Tohru said slightly bowing to Christy.  
  
"So how's Grandpa? I heard your living with him." Christy said leaning over fixing the pink pillows that had huge roses printed on it.  
  
"Grandpa good!" Tohru blurted out. How could she tell her 18-year-old cousin that she lived with three males? That happened to turn into animals when you hugged them.  
  
Christy turned around and smiled. "That's good." Christy looked at her watch. "Holy crap! You came late! It's nine. I'm starved! Lets go get some Chicken." Christy looked at Tohru again. "Make that fried chicken. Look how skinny you are. I would of killed to be that skinny 2 years ago! I had to work my butt off to get skinny!"  
  
"Um...thank you!"  
  
Next Day  
  
BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!  
  
"What the crap?!" Christy muttered as she brought her wrist to her eyes to see it was 6:00 am. "Who in the heck would come this early in the morning." She moaned as she pulled her self out of bed. Her bright baggy purple shorts swayed back and forth. Her black tank top clung to her. She stumbled down the hallway and made her way to front door. She ripped it open.  
  
"What do you WANT?" She asked her brown eyes half open.  
  
"We're taking Tohru!" A man said and pushed Christy to the side.  
  
"Hey! You're not taking her!" Christy yelled now fully awake. She crouched down doing a sweep kick to the man making him land with a thump.  
  
"You B!tch!" The man yelled and he jumped up.  
  
"That's what they call me!" Christy said jumping up. Her fists up like a boxer one slightly higher then the other. "Some thief you are. Your hair is bright orange! I could see that from the space needle!"  
  
The thief gave her a kick to the floor making her land on the ground on the remote making the stereo blurt out.  
  
"I'm a little bit of everything all rolled into one, I'M A B!TCH! I'm a lover, I'm child, and I'm a mother, I'm sinner, I'm saint, and I do not feel ashamed- "  
  
But then was shut off when Christy threw the remote at the thief. "Your in for it now!" Christy yelled jumped up and picking up and rice bowl and chopsticks.  
  
"Oh what are you going to do you with that feed me?" The thief scoffed.  
  
"Oh you wish." She muttered. Then kicked him across the knees making him fall to the ground. The thief rolled over to dodge Christy trying to stomp on him but before he could jump back up Christy straddled her legs over him and put the rice bowl on his and started to bang the chopsticks on it.  
  
"You learn some many good moves when watch movies. Like this one!" Christy said giggling.  
  
"Yuki! Kyo! Christy?" A sleepy Tohru exclaimed at them. Christy stopped her chopsticks of death and pointed at Tohru with them. Kyo ripped the bowl off his head and threw it against the wall.  
  
"Wait are you saying you know these people? WA!" Christy yelled as Kyo rolled over. Christy wrapped her arms around him trying to get him to get off but he was no sooner turned into a cat.  
  
"GAH!" Christy yelled jumping up as the cat fell off of her. Yuki who silent the whole fight ran over to suppress Christy's Memory.  
  
"Wait Yuki. It's alright Christy!" Tohru ran over to Christy trying to clam her. Yuki stopped.  
  
"It has to be done Tohru." Yuki said looking at Christy who was shaking.  
  
"His clothes came off!" Christy yelled as she pointed to Kyo's clothes that were now lying on the ground. Tohru and Yuki both had sweat drops. She ignored the fact that he was turned into a cat but was more worried about his clothes. "And-and-and he turned into my old cat!" 


End file.
